


Most Times Love Hurts

by Ctiy1007



Series: Love Hurts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctiy1007/pseuds/Ctiy1007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches them, King Arthur and the Queen to be Guinevere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Times Love Hurts

He watches them,

King Arthur and the Queen to be Guinevere.

  
If someone had told him five years ago, when he started working in Camelot that he would be feeling sorry for himself because of Arthur the prat, he would have given him or her wide berth and recommended a brain restorative potion.

  
And yet, here he was at the binding ceremony of the king to his new queen and he could not help but see the irony of things. Looking across the hall, his eye meets Lancelot whose eyes reflect the pain in his.

  
It’s the beginning of the end and he can’t do anything but watch, as the life he once lead pass him by, the man he had protected, sacrificed his life and love for pass him by with no recognition.

He is not but a shadow; a weapon summoned when needed and discarded when finished  
  


You can't outrun destiny but he wishes fate had taken a different path.

**Author's Note:**

> first time ever writing, productive criticism please


End file.
